Keitaro's New Tutor
by FANNYMAN
Summary: Keitaro has failed the entrance exam for the third time now, so he plans to take a train and spend some time at Osaka. But before he could board the train, he's stopped by a girl. Who is this girl? Why does she know him? And why is she telling him she's her new Tutor? Rated T for, 'To Be Safe'.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have here a new story.

I know that I have two stories that I haven't touched in a while, and it's just been, there…

You see, I'm kind of burnt out with those stories. Maybe it has to do with the fact I haven't touched it so I can't continue it. When I try to write something for it, it just ends up being full of cliques or just horrible in general. So, I stopped writing for it.

Now, this story has me getting back in writing game. The plot is kinda original and unique due to how I haven't seen a single story that has featured **Fujisawa Mizuho** as a character.

Also, Props to Quis Custodiet for Beta-Reading this story of mine!

If you're not familiar with her, which I won't be surprised if you aren't, she's a new character introduced to Love Hina's dreamcast games. If you want you can search for her in the Love hina wiki.

Now, I won't bother you guys any longer. Here's the my take on her character and my new story, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Love Hina related, it is owned by Ken Akamatsu. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

'I'm kind of tired…' Keitaro said to himself, looking at his glasses apprehensively. 'I should go somewhere, travel to a faraway place, just for a while.'

He had just failed the Tokyo U entrance for the third time and was feeling sorry for himself. This failure, combined with the emotional fallout from a recent fight with his unrequited love, Narusegawa Naru, spurred Keitaro into wanting to take this thought that this trip will help him think about the future and decide what he wants to do during this part of his life.

"14th Track Super Express, First Departure, Osaka." The speaker said, announcing the departure schedule.

'Good thing that I decided to travel this time of the month…" He thought, quite pleased that the station wasn't packed with people with holiday travellers and vacationers.

As Keitaro tried to board the train, he was stopped by someone who took hold of his arm.

"Excuse me, are you Urashima-kun?" The person asked.

Keitaro was surprised to see that it turned out to be a girl, and also that this girl knew her name. The girl had short brown hair, which had two antennae sticking out of her hair. She wore a long sleeved light blue denim jacket, a green shirt and short brown pants.

"Y-Yes, and how do you know my name?" Keitaro asked the girl.

"O.K. then, follow me!" The girl said energetically, dragging him to the exit of the station.

"W-Wait a minute!" Keitaro said, desperately trying to escape the girl's hold on him, but she was too strong for him. "You can't just drag me off somewhere! I have a train to catch!"

The girl stopped walking, but she was still holding on to his arm.

"Huh, and just where do you think you're going?" The girl asked, prodding him a bit.

"What is it to you?" Keitaro asked back, feeling a bit annoyed at the girl. "Who are you? And just how do you know my name?"

The girl then let go of Keitaro's arm. She sighed while shaking her head; she then smiled and said,

"Then let me introduce myself. My name is Fujisawa Mizuho, you can just call me Mizuho, your new tutor." Mizuho said, giving Keitaro smirk as she snapped her fingers and made a check sign with it.

"W-Wait, did you just say tutor?" Keitaro asked, thinking that he heard her wrong.

"Yep, I'm currently a second year student at Tokyo U." Mizuho said, smirking at Keitaro. "While I was having trouble with my boarding house, Granny Hina contacted me and asked if I wouldn't mind staying over at her all-girls dormitory."

Mizuho then crossed her arms as she recalled her discussion with Hina and continued, "In exchange for the lounging, she said that if you ever failed to pass the exam at Tokyo U, I tutor you. And seeing that I didn't see your name when I got there two days ago, looks like I'll be tutoring you from now on."

Keitaro was shocked to hear all of this. Firstly, he startled to know that his grandmother was keeping tabs on her. Another was that she hired some girl to be his tutor. Yes, he knew that he was a bit slow and unintelligent, but why would she hire some girl he didn't know? Though, he did admit that Mizuho was pretty girl, he especially thought that her antennae were cute.

"S-So you're going to tutor me?" Keitaro asked, trying to swallow all the information that he was given. "And you'll be staying at the Hinata?"

"Yeah, yeah." She answered apathetically; she then took hold of Keitaro's arm again and dragged him off to the exit. "No time to think of this too much, the taxi is waiting and I need to unpack my stuff."

While Keitaro was being dragged to the exit of the station, a certain brunette with the name of Naru boarded the train that he was to board. Naru was going to travel as well to clear her head and forget about studies for a while.

"I'll just write on my diary for a while." Naru said to herself, whipping out her diary from her shoulder bag. But after writing her failure and fight with Keitaro, she felt enraged and vent out her frustration by hitting on the seat in front of her. She didn't know that there was a thuggish looking guy seating there and felt annoyed that she hit his seat.

After furiously apologizing to the man, Naru then went to the end of the train car and used the payphone to inform the dorm of whereabouts.

"Hello, Kitsune…" Naru said in a low voice, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm leaving for a few weeks…"

* * *

After a few minutes of driving on the taxi, Keitaro and his new tutor had arrived in front of the Hinata. The cab driver helped Mizuho take his bags and suitcases out of the compartment, while Keitaro while still in disbelief with all that's happening.

'Did granny Hina just really hire a tutor for me?' Keitaro thought. 'Well, it is kind of obvious that she's looking out for me. I'll admit that she is pretty cute and easy on the eyes.'

Keitaro checked Mizuho up as she bent over to take her things out of the taxi. Keitaro noticed that she had a fairly shaped butt, and thanks to her short pants, he saw that she also had a nice pair of legs.

"Oi, instead of being a doof and just staring blankly there, why don't you help me carry all this stuff up that freaking huge stairs, huh?" Mizuho said, turning to him while carrying two pairs of bags on her shoulders and holding a suitcase.

"Ooh, right…" Keitaro said, snapping out of his daydream as he took the rest of her things, which were still heavy.

While the two were walking up the stairs, the other residents were waiting for Keitaro. They were worried that something bad might have happened to him, since he hadn't come back home since leaving for the test results. A few hours ago, they received a call from Naru that she was going to be away for a couple of days. They were sure that he was going to be worried about her when he hears the news.

When the girls passed by the balcony, they saw Keitaro with a girl they didn't know. He was helping her with her bags, so perhaps she was a new resident? Everyone's interest was immediately peaked. They then forgot the reason why they were waiting for Keitaro in the first place.

After a few minutes, the two finally arrived at the top of the stairs with the other residents were looking down at them.

"Oh, g-good afternoon guys!" Keitaro greeted them nervously, not knowing how the residents will react since he made them worry. Then he remembered that he was with somebody. "Let me introduce you guys to our newest resident, Fujisawa Mizuho."

"Good morning to all of you." Mizuho bowed. "I'll be your new neighbor; I hope that we all get along."

The girls then analyzed Mizuho, each one having their own thoughts about the newcomer.

'She does seem polite; I just hope that Keitaro would spare her of his perverted antics…' Motoko said to herself.

'A new playmate for Su to play with?! This going to be great!' Su thought, thinking of all the games she could play with the new resident.

'Well then, a newcomer, huh?' Kitsune mentally said. 'I'll have to investigate a few things about her; a good ol' bottle of sake will hopefully loosen up her lips.'

'She looks nice…' Shinobu thought. 'I hope that she likes my cooking.'

"Oh, I before I forget." Mizuho suddenly said, quickly standing up from her bow. "I won't be just a new tenant, I'm also officially Keitaro's tutor. I'll be helping him pass the exam next year."

"Wait, what?!" Kitsune shouted in shock. "You're going to be Keitaro's tutor?! Then that means…"

The girls then connected the dots and realized what this meant.

"You mean, Urashima-san has failed the exam as well?" Motoko asked, voicing out the thoughts of all the girls.

Keitaro couldn't look at them and give them a straight answer. He was too embarrassed and ashamed to admit it to them, but they didn't need to hear his answer, it was written all over his depressed face. Then, after thinking about what Motoko said, he was then curious about something.

'Wait, how did they know that Naru also failed the exam?' But before he could put more thought into it, his train of thoughts were broken by Mizuho.

"Oh, don't feel bad!" Mizuho said, trying to cheer up Keitaro by patting him on the back. "To be honest, I almost didn't pass the exam as well; I just passed by a hair! Todai's test is notoriously hard. Even most brainiacs would fail if they aren't careful and feel overconfident."

Keitaro was then reminded of Naru again, but he wasn't that keen on being reminded of her. The fight they had two nights ago left a scar on Keitaro's heart and changed the view he had about the brunette.

'Yeah, even a nerd like her didn't pass the exam, and she's supposedly a top student.'

"So cheer up!" Mizuho said, shaking his shoulders a bit. "That's why I'm here, to help you finally achieve your dream of becoming a Todai student! I won't rest until I know that you're ready for that exam next year! And tell you what – If my knowledge and skills aren't enough to make you pass, I swear I'll marry you!"

"Wait what?! Marry me?!" Keitaro asked, his mouth hanging wide open. "W-What do you mean, marry me?!"

Keitaro wasn't the only one who was also surprised by what she said; the other tenants were also shocked by her statement.

"S-Senpai, m-marrying this girl?" Shinobu said, thinking of all the implications of what Mizuho said.

"I am sure this girl is just having a laugh at Urashima's expense…" Motoko scoffed, thinking that she was just joking.

"Huh, maybe you're right." Kitsune said, reassuring herself and the others. She knew that Naru has been developing some feelings for Keitaro, so having a rival for Naru wasn't good right now.

Hearing the others' opinions, Shinobu visibly calmed down and let out a breath of relief.

While all of them were calming themselves down, Su on the hand was confused about something.

"What's a tutor?" Su asked, putting on a thinking pose and then she climbed Motoko's back. "Hey, hey, Motoko-chan, what's a tutor?"

"I will explain it to you later, Su-chan." The swordswoman said, holding on to the little girl's legs so that she didn't fall off.

"No need to fuss over minor details." Mizuho said dismissively, shrugging her shoulders. "That's just if you don't pass, and with me as your tutor, there's no way you aren't going to pass that exam next year. So don't sweat it." Mizuho then snapped her fingers and made a check sign with it. "Anyways, are we going to put my things inside or are we just going play twenty questions here?"

Mizuho didn't wait for Keitaro answer; she just picked up her bags and suitcase and went inside the dorm. Keitaro stared at her back for a moment before snapping out of his stupor. "What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

So, how'd you guys like it? Anything you want to tell me? Was it bad? Good?

Tell me all your thoughts about this story in a review, I will read it ASAP. Also, if you guys liked it that much, why don't you support it by following and/or making it your one of your favorite stories.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys!

Here's the next chapter of this story! Please Enjoy!

Also, again, huge thanks to Quis Custodiet for being my Beta-Reader! You Da Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Love Hina related, just my this and my other two stories.

* * *

After catching up with Mizuho, Keitaro led her to the common room. When they got there, Mizuho was surprised to see that the inside was as impressive as the outside was. She felt the homey atmosphere around the place, it was as though she had arrived home after a long time.

"Ooh, the place still looks the same as when I was last here." Mizuho said, feeling a bit nostalgic. Placing her bags on the floor and gleefully inspecting the design of the place.

"You've been here before?" Keitaro asked curiously, also feeling amused by how Mizuho acted.

"Yeah, when I was a kid." Mizuho nodded, still admiring the woodwork that the room had. "Though I can't remember exactly when, but it was years ago. The only thing that I can remember is that I usually spent my days in this common room."

"Is that so?" Keitaro said in a low voice. Suddenly, he had a thought-

'Could she be…?' Keitaro said to himself, and shook his head dismissively. 'Nah, couldn't be. She said that she spent her days in the common room, my promise girl and I were always playing on the sandbox outside.'

Keitaro's train of thought abruptly ended when he saw four pairs of eyes peaking from behind one the hallway.

"Oh, good thing that you're all here, I want you all to introduce yourselves." Keitaro said, motioning for other tenants to sit on the sofa. "You can sit here on that chair in the middle, Mizuho."

After all of them were seated, Motoko was the first to introduce herself.

"My name is Aoyama Motoko, I would prefer it if you called me Motoko-san." Motoko stated, bowing her head at the newcomer.

"Motoko here is a first-class swordswoman from her family's school." Keitaro said in an effort to explain why the younger girl was armed.

"I'm Konno Mitsune, y'all can call me Kitsune." Kitsune said, giving Mizuho a side smile. "If you can hold your alcohol, then I bet we'll be the best of friends."

"Uh, um, m-my name is Maehara S-Shinobu, and you can c-call me Shinobu…" Shinobu stuttered, still feeling a bit nervous about telling about herself. "A-Also, I hope t-that you like my cooking…"

"Shinobu here is our resident cook, she works hard in her cooking and it always tastes delicious!" Keitaro stated.

"It's n-not that great…" Shinobu said, trying not to show her embarrassed face.

"I'm sure I'll your cooking rocks, Shinobu-chan!" Mizuho said, giving her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Yahallo~! My name's Kaolla Su, will you be my playmate?!" Su asked energetically, jumping up and down from her seat.

"Erm… I don't think that's a good idea, Mizuho." Keitaro whispered, trying to warn her.

"And why not?" Mizuho whispered back, giving Keitaro a glare. "I think she's adorable."

"Sure, I'll play with you, Kaolla-chan." Mizuho said, nodding her head.

"Yahoo!" Su said happily, using a confetti dispenser she took out of nowhere, and ran towards her room after she said, "I'm going to prepare my new inventions! Stay here!"

Mizuho was confused on what inventions she meant, she then looked at Keitaro who had a pity look in his eyes. Keitaro was wishing prayers that Su's new invention was harmless and nothing that could potentially make more holes on the dorm.

"So…" Kitsune interjected, giving Mizuho an inquisitive look. "You mentioned that you're going to be Keitaro's tutor?"

"Yep, that's right." Mizuho said, smiling at Kitsune, happy to tell the other tenants about her deal with granny Hina. "I was contacted by granny Hina, she asked me if I want to stay at the Hinata, and exchange for that, I tutor this goof if he ever fails the exams."

"But what if Urashima managed to pass, was there going to be an alternate plan?" Motoko asked curiously.

"Oh, I did ask that." Mizuho replied. "But, granny Hina was sure that this guy over here was definitely going to fail that exam."

Keitaro felt a ton of bricks fall on top of him when he heard that his grandmother was expecting that he was indeed going to fail the exam. His self confidence fell to a despairing level and a visible black aura covered his being.

"Do you have any more questions? If none, I'll be going now and get my items to my room now." Mizuho asked as stood up and stretched her arms.

"I no longer have any inquires." Motoko replied. "I should attend to my afternoon training, excuse me."

Motoko stood up, bowed at Mizuho and then went on her way to the roof.

"A-Ahh! I should be preparing dinner now!" Shinobu said, suddenly standing up. "It's good to meet you, M-Mizuho-san."

"Yeah, I'll go now too." Kitsune said, stretching her arms. "I'm going to find some good sake for the welcoming party later. See ya later, sister."

Shinobu then went to the kitchen as Kitsune walked up the stairs up to her room. Mizuho looked at Keitaro and spoke,

"Seemed like lively bunch, eh?"

"You haven't seen anything yet…" Keitaro said, shaking his head with a smile.

Keitaro picked up Mizuho's things and led her to her room while explaining where the amenities and rooms of the other tenants are. Her room was to be on the third floor, right next to Naru's room. When they passed Naru's room, Keitaro was also curious as to why the brunette was absent. Keitaro then shrugged it off. Maybe she had simply gone out? Not that he was particularly worried about her, after their fight, he couldn't care less about where she went. Well, maybe he did care a _little_ …

When the duo arrived at Mizuho's new room, she realized that it was a little bit smaller than what she had in her previous dorm. Of course, she didn't have to share here at the Hinata, so over all while the room was 'cozy', at least it was all hers.

"I tend to clean the vacant rooms every now and then so they're ready when a new tenant arrives…" Keitaro explained, placing her things inside the room.

"Oh, thank you!" Mizuho said with an appreciative smile.

"It's alright." Keitaro said. It was embarrassing to be praised for doing something so simple, so he shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, the room has a closet here and every room has spare bed sheets and a futon, you can use those if you don't own one. Also, in case there's any leaks, holes or anything wrong with the room you can tell me about it and I'll sort it out whenever I can."

"O.K., gotcha, anything else you want to tell me? If not, I'd like to sort my stuff now, so I won't have to bother with it tomorrow." Mizuho said.

"Want me to help you?" Keitaro asked.

"Nah, I got this all handled." Mizuho said, waving her hand dismissively. "It's just a bunch of stuff I need to put here and there, and just my clothes.

"Alright, call me if you need anything else." Keitaro said, stepping out of her room to give her some privacy.

After closing the door, Keitaro walked towards the common room to try and contact his grandmother; he needed to ask her about Mizuho and her little deal.

However, just as he was about to reach for the phone, it rang.

"Hello, who is this?" Keitaro asked, putting the receiver to his ear.

"Oh, hello, Keitaro." Keitaro heard his granny Hina say from the phone's receiver. "I'm betting that you've already met Mizuho and got her settled in, right?"

"Oh, yes, she's already organizing her stuff when I left her." Keitaro replied back, then remembering why he wanted to contact his grandmother in the first place. "Granny, did you really hire her as my tutor? And how'd you know I was going to fail that exam?"

"Oh, Keitaro, my grandson…" Granny Hina said sadly. "I've been looking at your cram exam scores for a few months now, and with those kinds of scores, it was obvious you weren't going to pass. But don't feel bad, my boy! "Granny Hina tried to cheer up her grandson. "I know that Mizuho will be a great help to your studies! She may not be as smart as Naru, but her teaching techniques will definitely help you understand the lessons better than anyone else!"

"If you think it's for the best…" Keitaro said, a bit disappointed with himself. Suddenly, he remembered something he needed to ask his grandmother. "By the way, what was this marriage thing she-"

"Oh, I have to go, Keitaro." Granny Hina cut him his question off. "We're about to land, so I'll need to turn off this phone of mine. Talk to you again later, my boy."

Keitaro was left with his mouth open as his grandmother hang up and the phone clicked.

"Why is everything in my life so complicated?" Keitaro sighed, hanging his head dejectedly.

* * *

While Keitaro was downstairs at the phone, Mizuho was busy organizing her stuff.

Mizuho wasn't a girly girl who decorated her room with flowers, rainbows and an array of makeup on display, but she also wasn't like Motoko, who only kept up a Spartan appearance. No, she was a bit of tomboy, so she liked to decorate her room with things that you might find in a college dorm.

After putting her clothes inside the bed dresser, she took out her audio system and placed it on the dresser. Beside the audio system, was impressive collection of CDs with all her favorite pop and rock band's songs.

You see, Mizuho was an avid rock fan and an aspiring bass player herself. She learned her passion for rock music when she was a High School student. One of her friends asked her if she wanted to go with her. At first she was reluctant, she wasn't that familiar with the genre and it was going to be her first time at a music hall, but she was soon glad that she had accepted.

Feeling the adrenaline of hearing the heart pulsing music that blasted her ears and the audience's energetic appreciation for the music changed her life forever. After that day, she would go to the local music hall every few weeks. But the best day of her life was when her parents gave her a bass guitar for her seventeenth birthday. She cherished that instrument, even giving a name, 'Sfender'.

She would have played with it inside her new room when she was finished with her stuff, but her baby was currently at the repair shop. Mizuho sighed sadly when she remembered the day it had broke, it was as if a piece of her heart had broken along with her treasured axe.

Mizuho's reverie disappeared when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Umm, uh, M-Mizuho-chan?" Mizuho heard from behind the door, feeling that the voice came from the little blue haired girl. "It's Shinobu, dinner is almost ready…"

"Alright, I'll be down there in a jiffy." Mizuho replied cheerfully.

With one last look around her new room, Mizuho smiled and turned towards the door. It had been a busy day, but the future promised to be even more hectic. Still, she couldn't believe her luck – To be able to live at such an amazing place for next to nothing was almost unheard of in the greater Tokyo area. And to think – all she had to do was tutor Hina's grandson!

"Piece of cake," Mizuho said to herself, as she snapped her fingers and made a check sign, while having a huge smile on her face. She then opened the door and stepped out into the hall and into what was certainly going to be a most _interesting_ future.

* * *

So, how was it?

Did you guys like how I portrayed Mizuho? Is she to your liking or not?

Tell me all about it in a review! And if you liked the story, please follow it or make it one of you favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter of this little story of mine!

As usual, gotta give massive props to Quis Custodiet for being a great Beta-Reader!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina related, just the plot to each of my stories.

* * *

 **-Mizuho's POV-**

*Ring Ring Ring*

My alarm clock woke me up and after a few seconds of my brain trying to reboot itself and clearing the cobwebs inside it, I stretched my hand towards it and shut the noise off.

Finally feeling awake, I saw that I was at a somewhat unfamiliar room. It only took me a few seconds to realize that I was currently at my new room at the Hinata Sou – Finally, a room all to myself! I felt happy, knowing that no one would complain that my alarm clock woke them up, no one borrowing some of my stuff and ending up losing it, and especially no one butting into my business as what I do in my own room! Yes, it was all good.

After getting out my bed and stretching my body, I went up to the wash room with a towel and my handy toothbrush. On my way there, I saw that nobody was awake at this time, the hallway was empty and no noise could be heard, and again, I was happy for that.

Back at my old dorm, we had to share a bathroom with four people that live on that floor. Every morning it was a race as to who was going to use the bathroom first, and I ended up waking up early just to use the bathroom and not be late for class.

Anyways, after washing my face and brushing my teeth, I went straight to the kitchen to get a start on my early morning routine, which is to get coffee into my system.

When I got to the kitchen, I was a bit surprised to see Shinobu up already and preparing breakfast, and by the number of ingredients she was using, she was cooking for everybody. I then remembered that she mentioned something about being the resident chef last night. No wonder that Keitaro placed her on cooking duty in exchange for a room, she cooks like a pro!

"Morning, Shinobu-chan!" I greeted the little chef as I approached the coffee machine.

"O-Oh, Good morning to you too, Mizuho-sempai…" Shinobu replied with a small smile on her face. She was still cutting some vegetables up, and I had to admit that her knife skills were better than mine by a long shot.

I watched her in silence as I drank my coffee. As I sipped the contents of my mug, I was a bit disappointed that the quality of the coffee wasn't that great compared to what I had back at my old dorm. Though, I had to admit that I was drinking the expensive stuff back then. One of my dorm mates also shared my coffee addiction, and she bought expensive coffee beans. But, it doesn't really much change the fact I just love coffee, no matter the quality. Coffee is great, even when it's not.

'Ahhh, sweet delicious black nectar of goodness, fill me up with your caffeine which I will use to energize my day!'

"Good morning, Mizuho-senpai, and to you as well, Shinobu-chan." Motoko said out of nowhere, almost making me throw my cup in the air.

"Woah! I-I didn't notice you there, Motoko-chan!" I said, my voice startled from her sudden appearance.

This girl was light on her feet, 'cause I didn't hear any footsteps while I was drinking my coffee. It was like she was some kind of ninja, I mean, that floor is more creaky than a senior citizen's hips for goodness sakes!

"I apologize if I surprised you, Mizuho-sempai. " Motoko bowed her head a bit.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" I replied dismissively, as I waved my hands around.

It's shocking to see a person as polite and considerate around other people as Motoko. Unlike the tenants around here, most of my previous dorm mates were either rude or smartasses. I just learned to ignore them; if you don't give them attention then they don't target you.

Also, now that I have a good look at Motoko, she's quite tall and beautiful for someone her age. Her posture is also impressive; maybe it's the result of the strenuous training that she undergoes. If I wasn't straight, I would be all over her.

"May I ask as how you are adapting to your new room?" Motoko said, shocking me out of my reverie.

"I'll need to get used to it, I guess…" I replied, drinking more of my coffee. "I mean, it's just been one day, so it'll eventually wear off. I just hope soon, though. I'll be tutoring Keitaro starting tomorrow."

"I don't know why Urashima is still insisting on fulfilling his idiotic dream of passing that test…" Motoko voiced out her opinion in a matter-of-fact tone. "I think it's useless of you to tutor him; even Naru-sempai, someone who is the regional top student, failed to teach that idiot. And not only that, because of his intrusions on Naru-sempai's study sessions, he took her down with him."

"I don't that's fair to say that about Sempai…" Shinobu timidly replied as she held her apron for support. "Sempai d-definitely works hard in his s-studies…"

"I'm not one to pick on poor Keitaro, but Motoko has a point." A voice said from behind. Looking at the source, I saw that it was Kitsune. She looks serious, a total opposite of her usual face. "I've known Naru for years and she's one heck of an Einstein, and she isn't likely to fail that test if she was really into studying."

Kitsune walked to the counter, took out her sake, poured herself one and gulped in one go. After having her first shot, her expression lighted up and went back to her usual foxy grin.

"Though, maybe they weren't just studying for the exam, maybe they were also 'studying' each other's body…" Kitsune said with a sultry wink.

"W-What?" exclaimed Shinobu, her tiny body shaking and tears welling up in her eyes. "S-sempai and Naru-sempai… d-doing adult things!?"

"K-Kitsune, this is no time for your unnecessary jokes." Motoko said, visibly uncomfortable with Kitsune's jest.

'Does this happen often?' I mentally sighed, seeing as the conversation had taken an abrupt turn to the perverted side.

"Well, I don't personally know this Naru person you keep talking about…" I said as I shook my head, gaining the attention of all them. "Sure, she could be an intellectual, maybe even smarter than me, but it really isn't fair for anyone to blame Keitaro for her downfall. If this is the treatment you guys give him, then no wonder the guy has self-esteem issues." At this point, my voice gains more volume and passion, while a smile crawled unto my mouth. "If you all think that tutoring him is a wasted effort, well, I'll prove you guys otherwise. He has great potential, I know it, hell, maybe he'll even surpass this Naru girl's scores!"

- **Narrator's POV** -

Unbeknownst to all the girls, Keitaro was behind just behind the door and heard all their opinion of him. He was a devastated to hear all the bad things the two girls were saying. Was he really that stupid, He thought. The two tenants all had a point and he held back Naru and resulted with her failure. But he was surprised when he heard Mizuho defend him; this the first time that a person defended and believed in him like that. He felt so moved that it gave him the determination to face the following days of being tutored with all his will.

"Heyas, Keitaro!" Su said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and climbed on Keitaro's back.

This caused the other girls in the kitchen to freeze; they didn't expect the subject of their discussion to be hiding behind the door. Anxiously looking at the kitchen entrance, the girls weren't sure if he had heard their heated discussion

"Oh, hey there, Su." Keitaro greeted back as he feigned ignorance, giving the foreign girl a smile as he entered the kitchen. "Is breakfast ready, Shinobu? I'm already hungry and I think that Su is also hungry as well."

The instant he walked inside the door and seeing his bright face, they decided to go with the flow and dropped their little argument. Their faces were still visibly uncomfortable after talking bad about their Manager like that, and breakfast was awfully awkward that morning.

After having their fill, Motoko, with Su in tow, left saying that they needed to prepare for school. Kitsune also left after a few minutes and went straight to the common room to enjoy her favorite leisure time; betting on horses. Keitaro and Mizuho stayed behind to help Shinobu in cleaning up the table, even when the little girl protested, saying that she could handle it.

Keitaro was kind hearted and knew how hard Shinobu has been working since she started living at the dorms, so it was only natural for Keitaro to help her out. Mizuho on the other hand knew of the plight of cleaning up after her dorm mates while they kept on leaving their dirty dishes on the table, so she wanted eased some of Shinobu's chores. Mizuho was once again amazed at the entire task that this little girl had been doing; from cooking to cleaning, she even saw her do some late night laundry.

When the dishes were done, Shinobu thanked her two Sempais and scurried to her room to prepare for school, like Motoko and Su.

"For someone who's a lot younger than I am, Shinobu-chan does a lot of work around here." Mizuho commented as she looked at Shinobu, who was hurriedly climbing up the stairs. "Don't you think you're overworking her?"

"A while back, I was concerned about her tackling so many chores." Keitaro said with a serious look on his face. "I tried to help her out by doing her chores for her, but all that achieved was to sadden her. She moped around the dorm every time I finished her chores. Turns out that she actually likes being helpful around the dorm, you should've seen her after I left her to do it herself. Her mood flipped a total 'one-eighty'; she became so energetic that she finished it with plenty of time to spare."

"Oh, is that so?" Mizuho said, a small smile forming on her face. She was at awe at how diligent and hardworking Shinobu was, she knew of no one that was like Shinobu in that aspect.

Later that morning, the other tenants said their farewell as they went to their respective schools. Only three people were left at the dorm, Keitaro, Mizuho and Kitsune.

Keitaro didn't pass the exam, so he was stuck at the dorms for the meantime while he waited for the next exam to come. While having nothing to do, he went up to his room to study, he thought that he could look up the things that he missed on the exam.

Kitsune was just lying on the couch as she consumed some canned beer and betted on horses. Even though the other tenants insist that she do something more productive with her daily life, she just ignored their advice and lived her life how she wanted it; like the slouch that she is.

Mizuho didn't have any classes that day, since she only had to attend classes four times a week. Mizuho took this as an opportunity to check up on her precious axe, since it had been awhile since she last visited her baby. After changing her clothes with something more casual, she walked outside her room and towards the front door.

When she passed the common room, Kitsune called her out and said,

"Hey, um, Mizuho…" Kisune had a somber expression, her eyes a bit downcast. "About this morning, I'm sorry about that. I know that Keitaro isn't to blame with Naru's failure, it's her own fault. I was just so taken aback when I heard from her that she failed the exam, and seeing that she's my best friend, I just jumped the gun and blamed poor Keitaro."

"I understand." Mizuho replied, giving Kitsune a small smile. "Any friend will be shocked if they heard such news. Though, I wasn't kidding when I said that I'll do my best to help him pass that exam. Don't underestimate my teaching techniques!"

"Is that so?"Kitsune said, putting one of hands on her hips and giving Mizuho one of her signature foxy grins. "And if your techniques aren't enough, you really going to marry that man?"

Mizuho turned her back at Kitsune, still having a smile on her face.

"Maybe…" Mizuho answered after a few seconds, as she walked out of the common room.

'She's definitely an interesting person. Let's see how she'll handle Keitaro's 'accidental' techniques…' Kitsune thought as she gulped one of her canned beers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Welcome to the next chapter of this story!

Once again, I would like to say my eternal gratitude towards Quis Custodiet for being the best Beta-Reader!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Love Hina related, just this story.

* * *

"3rd Track Super Express, Second Departure, Tokyo Prefecture," one of the speakers announced.

'Finally got my head back together,' a certain brunette said to herself. 'Now, I'm ready to go back home, Kitsune will be surprised when she sees me. Good thing I met Otohime-san during this trip; if it wasn't for her I still would be depressed about my failure.'

"Myuu~" The turtle squeaked after poking out of the brunette's hat.

"Oh, good afternoon, Tama-chan," she said, rubbing the turtle's head with her finger. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Myuu Myuu~" The turtle replied as it nodded its head, understanding the brunette's question. It crawled back to its place on top of the brunette's head.

'I also need to apologize to him; I've said some mean things back at the bar,' the brunette told herself. 'I hope he forgives me…'

After taking a deep breath, the girl stepped inside the train.

* * *

On the other side of Japan, Mizuho was busy teaching a certain luckless ronin. It had been four days since she had started living at the dorms and two since she started tutoring the young man. Progress was slow in terms of his educational skills, but it was still significantly faster than he was studying with Naru.

Naru had her attention divided with her studies and Keitaro's; so they both ended up failing the exam. This time around, Mizuho was intent on teaching him all her tricks and secrets in answering some of the harder questions. With this setup, he had the undivided attention of his tutor.

"No, don't use the formula that's written on the book," Mizuho scolded Keitaro, taking away his pencil as he was answering.

"Wait, what?" Keitaro asked, confused by what she meant. "Aren't you supposed to use the formula that's stated there?"

"Well, Yes and No," Mizuho answered, a smirk forming on her face. "Professors have taught us to use the textbook formula, but what they didn't teach us is that there are multiple ways to answer an equation. For example…" Mizuho then started answering the question with her own formula. "If you take the result of the first equation and substitute it here and answer that equation… Viola!"

Keitaro looked at Mizuho's answer and checked it with the answer sheet, the result was the same; Keitaro was astonished with this revelation.

"If you have used the formula in the text book, it would have taken you at least ten minutes to answer. But with my formula, it only took me two minutes to answer and it has fewer steps, so it won't confuse you as much," Mizuho stated smugly, her chest swelling up in pride. "Though, I have to warn you, only a handful of formulas can be exchanged with others. Here, I'll tell you which ones you can substitute…"

As Mizuho and Keitaro were busy studying, beside Keitaro's room, Kitsune was spying on them by poking a hole on Keitaro's wall. Kitsune was intrigued ever since Mizuho started tutoring Keitaro and was interested whether she was indeed teaching Keitaro well or just slacking off. Kitsune had a crazy theory that Mizuho might be faking and just wanted Keitaro for his wealth, which will be hers when he fails and marries her. She didn't want her personal piggybank to end up with someone else.

Miuzho, if she was going to be honest with herself, was doing a bang up job of teaching Keitaro. She had only been teaching Keitaro for few days now and has accomplished better than Naru had in a year. When Keitaro was being taught by Naru, he would always have a hard time managing the harder questions, but with Mizuho, he can now understand the questions better and is already going for much harder items.

Naru and Mizuho had different strategies in studying. Naru was a "by the books" kind of student; she would always use the traditional way to answer the question. Mizuho on the other hand was very unorthodox; using shortcuts, cutting corners and looking up ways to answer a question in an easier way. And by the looks of it, Mizuho's way was apparently working for Keitaro; he was answering the questions faster and only occasionally getting the questions wrong.

'Huh, Keitaro might have a better shot this time with this girl…' Kitsune thought to herself.

Kitsune got bored of spying on the pair, so she ended up going to the common to bet on horses.

Meanwhile, Mizuho scored Keitaro's latest math test. Surprisingly, he got a passing score of seventy five percent, compared to his previous scores – this was a whole lot higher. But this mock test that Mizuho gave him still didn't compare to Toudai's test, but at least she saw that he was progressing.

"Good job here, Keitaro!" Mizuho praised Keitaro, showing him his scores. "Keep this up and you'll get into Todai in no time!"

"Thanks…" Keitaro said, still amazed that he achieved such a high score.

"Anyways, I think we should take a break," Mizuho said as she stretched her arms.

"B-But, If I take a break now I'll lose my momentum!" Keitaro tried to argue as he crawled close to Mizuho, but as he approached her, he didn't notice a lone pencil between them and his hand slipped on it, making him tumble towards Mizuho. "Ahhh!"

Keitaro collided with Mizuho, the impact forcibly cause Mizuho to stumble on the ground with Keitaro on top of her. And after a few seconds, Keitaro felt something really soft on his hand. Opening both of their eyes, they saw that Keitaro was, almost predictably, groping Mizuho's chest.

Keitaro immediately jumped back, moving towards the wall of his room.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to do that!" Keitaro stuttered as he readied his body for any incoming impact.

While Keitaro's head was in a panic, Mizuho was still lying on her back, her eyes following the cowering young man. She still hasn't fully comprehended what happened, so she didn't register the fear emanating from him; her body hadn't yet been touched by a person of the opposite sex, so the whole accident was a shock for her.

After a few seconds, Keitaro noticed that he hadn't been punched, kicked or hurt in anyway. Daring to open his eyes, he saw that Mizuho was still in the same position. Blinking in astonishment, Keitaro asked, "Ah… are you alright?"

"Oh, Ahh…" Mizuho uttered, finally regaining some of her bearings. Her face was still red from embarrassment and the surprise. "I-I'm alright… I was just, ah, surprised."

Keitaro couldn't believe it. When he accidentally did that to one of the other girls, he was either met with pain or tears, but Mizuho didn't do any of that. Mizuho acted all shy about it and embarrassed about the incident and didn't make a huge deal about it.

"Umm, again, s-sorry about that…" Keitaro shyly said as rubbed his head.

"O-Ok, let's just not talk about it anymore…" Mizuho said, trying to hide her face from embarrassment.

After saying that, Mizuho stood up and slowly left the room, leaving Keitaro to wonder if he should feel good that he wasn't physically hurt or feel ashamed that he accidentally molested his tutor and somehow got away with it.

As Keitaro thought of the situation he fell right into, Mizuho was aimlessly walking out of the Hinata. While walking towards down the large staircase, she saw that there was a small building and was confused as to why she had missed it when coming home from school. Mizuho saw that the building had a sign over its front door – it simply read 'Hinata Café'.

Seeing as she didn't have anywhere else to go, she decided to check the place out. The establishment was built on a rather large slope, but it still looked structurally sound. The overall effect was quite unique. Stepping inside, she noticed that the feeling and design were similar to the dormitory.

Peeking in the large glass window, she saw that the café didn't have that many customers inside; only a lone couple enjoying some tea and conversation.

Opening the door to the café, a bell rang and a woman, who was at the counter, greeted her. The woman had a bored expression on her face and an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Welcome to the Hinata Café, what would you like to order?" The woman said, approaching Mizuho with a small notepad in her hands. Suddenly, she looked at Mizuho and asked, "Wait, are you Fujisawa-san? Keitaro's new tutor?"

"Umm, yes, do you know me?" Mizuho asked, pointing to herself. She didn't know this woman, but this woman recognized her.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring us some tea," the woman said, giving Mizuho a small smile.

Mizuho was confused by her actions. Why was did this woman wanted to talk to her? Who was she? And how did she know her? She repeatedly asked these questions to herself while staring at the older woman.

After a few seconds, the woman came back and placed a kettle and some cups on the table. She sat in front of Mizuho and stretched out her hand.

"Before I ask any questions, let me introduce myself. My name is Urashima Haruka, owner of the Hinata Café."

Mizuho took the offered hand, briefly remembering that Keitaro had mentioned having an aunt during one of their recent tutoring sessions.

"Oh, I'm Fujisawa Mizuho," she said as they pumped hands up and down. "Nice to finally meet you, Haruka-san."

"So, how is Keitaro?" Haruka asked, resting or chin on her hand. "Is he taking his studies seriously?"

"Yeah, he is actually doing well," Mizuho replied, giving Haruka a small smile. "His scores at first, to be honest, were horrible; No wonder he didn't pass the exam. But he's really progressing with our daily sessions; just now, he did well with the math quiz I gave him and he-"

Before Mizuho could continue, she remembered what happened a few minutes ago; her cheeks became red and she looked away from Haruka.

At first, Haruka became confused as to why Mizuho suddenly stopped. But after seeing the embarrassed look on Mizuho's face, she realized what might have happened.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Haruka sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead.

This time, it was Mizuho's turn to be confused. She asked the older woman what she meant by her question. Haruka then explained that Keitaro was a natural klutz, always slipping, falling down and getting caught in some trouble. Keitaro was like that ever since he entered middle school, and if he ever had a klutzy accident within a nearby girl, he would either touch them inappropriately or strip them one of their clothing.

Haruka also explained that because of his clumsiness, he'd been labeled as a pervert or a sleaze by most of the residents. Due to this, he had suffered multiple punishments by the other girls whenever he had of his clumsy spells, even though they know that it wasn't intentional.

Mizuho then recalled the pose Keitaro assumed when their little accident occurred; he almost looked like armadillo trying to protect himself from any imminent danger. She actually felt sad and a little worried about him when she heard the mistreatment that he has endured ever since he became the dorm's manager.

"Thank you for telling all that, Haruka-san," Mizuho said, giving Haruka a wide smile as she stood up. "Anyways, I think I should head back – don't want that goof to be slacking off with his studies!"

"Don't be afraid to give him a small whack when he messes up," Haruka said with a hint of smile while the cigarette still dangled from her lips. She waved goodbye as Mizuho left.

When Mizuho got back to Keitaro's room, she saw that he was still studying; he was so focused that he didn't even notice her enter the room. Mizuho suspected that he was trying to forget about the earlier incident by studying instead.

"Oh, wow, what a diligent student you are, eh?" Mizuho loudly said with a wide smirk on her face.

Keitaro jerked up to stare at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, uh, Mizuho…" Keitaro stuttered. He then became uncomfortable when he remembered what happened between them an hour ago. Keitaro shamefully scratched the back of his head and said, "About what happened a while ago…"

"It's alright," Mizuho simply said, taking a look at Keitaro's notes.

"R-Really?" Keitaro asked, startled by her sudden reply.

"Yeah," Mizuho replied, this time giving Keitaro a smirk. "Just try to be a little more careful next time, alright?"

Keitaro was taken aback by what she said and what it implied. Mizuho understood that it was all just a harmless accident, and she wasn't going to be making a huge deal about it. He was astonished by how this girl, who he just met a few days ago, understood him better than any of the girls here that he has lived with for a year now – he appreciated that.

"Okay!" Keitaro nodded energetically, giving him more strength to power through the rest of the study session.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter to this little story of mine.

Before we start, I, once again, want to thank Quis Custodiet for still continuing to Beta-Read this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Love Hina related, just this and other two stories of mine.

* * *

"Oh boy, Shinobu-chan, your food never ceases to amaze my taste buds!" Mizuho squealed in delight, giving Shinobu one of her signature check signs, then proceeded to shovel food into her mouth.

"I-It's not that special…" Shinobu timidly replied as she repeatedly joined her two index fingers together.

"Don't sell yourself short, squirt," Kitsune said as she smiled at the little chef. "No one here can cook better than you, so be proud!"

"I agree with, Kitsune-san," Motoko nodded. "One should be praised when it is deserved."

"O-Okay…" Shinobu replied, more embarrassed than before. The bluenette wasn't used to receiving all this praise; she always ends up getting shy and timid about it. She looked at her sempai and tried to change the subject. "O-Oh, sempai how's the studying going along?"

"It's going better, thanks to Mizuho," Keitaro responded, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Her techniques are a really great help!"

"Oh, really? What kind of techniques are we talking about here?" Kitsune playfully asked, as she looked at Keitaro with sultry eyes. "I hope you're not using these said 'techniques' during the night, you don't want to keep the rest of us up, do you?"

"W-What are you t-talking about, Kitsune?!" Both Keitaro and Mizuho exclaimed, the former almost jumping from his seat while the latter stood up and loudly slammed her hands on the table, making some of the utensils and plates jump a bit.

The two were worried; was Kitsune spying on them? Did she saw the little 'accident' that happened between the two of them earlier? Was she going to tell the others?

Keitaro was especially nervous due to the fact that Motoko was present at the room; if she heard that he had 'accidentally' groped his tutor, he's going to wish that he had gone through the trip to Osaka a few days ago.

Mizuho on the hand was tense because the others might think that she was an easy going girl and she would just let anyone feel her up; she thought of herself as kind of a prude.

"S-Sempai and M-Mizuho-sempai, using t-those kinds of t-techniques?" Shinobu asked no one in particular while she envisioned the two doing some poses from a book called 'Kama Sutra', which she accidentally read in Kitsune's room. "Aaauuu…"

"Techniques? What, like from a fighting game?" Su asked as she raised her hand, as she thought of some special techniques from her favorite fighting game.

"Is this true, Urashima?" Motoko fiercely asked, her grip on the chopsticks were getting tighter by the second. "If you tell the truth now, I won't kill you; I will only leave you hurting for a few days."

"O-Of course it's not t-true! R-Right, Mizuho?" Keitaro tensely replied, looking at Mizuho for support.

"Ahh, a-about that…" Mizuho nervously stuttered, a drop of sweat dropping from her forehead while giving him an awry smile.

"Oh, relax, Motoko," Kitsune interjected, waving her hands dismissively. "I was only joking. Do you really think Keitaro would have the guts to something like that?"

"You are right, though I would not put it past him," Motoko scoffed, folding her arms as she continued to glare at Keitaro. "Anyways, we should continue eating. We do not want to let the food get any colder."

Keitaro and Mizuho were both relieved to know that Kitsune was only teasing them, but the two didn't appreciate the joke and just let topic drop. Shinobu sighed in relief, she was glad to know that his sempai wasn't a pervert that Kitsune jokingly described him to be. Su, on the other hand, was still thinking of various fighting techniques that she could experiment with.

For a while, the atmosphere was still a bit awkward due to the joke Kitsune made, but it slowly disappeared and they all chatted amiably for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

"There's nothing good to watch on the tube…" Kitsune thought out loud as she switched from channel to channel. "Auughh, there's nothing to do here. I wish Naru was home; we could chat about and I could tease her to see her embarrassed expression."

While Kitsune giggled and envisioned her best friend's red face and stuttering voice, she didn't notice the female figure enter the room.

"I come back and the first I hear is that I'm only a boredom killer to my best friend?" Naru replied, standing near the entrance of the common room. Kitsune turned around and saw she was carrying multiple bags and was wearing a smug face.

"NARU!" Kitsune exclaimed as she ran towards her and instantly hugged her tightly, making the brunette drop her luggage. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kitsune…" Naru replied, returning the hug.

"So did you get me a souvenir from wherever you went?" Kitsune asked as she suddenly ended the hug. "I hope it's not a keychain, you know I don't like keychains."

"Good ol' Kitsune, I see you haven't changed a bit since I left," Naru gave his friend a smile. "Anyways, are the others home? Is Keitaro here? I have something to tell him…"

"Oh, Motoko and Su went out for a bit, Shinobu's in the kitchen, still washing the dishes," Kitsune replied. "Ketiaro's in his room, studying for a bit. Oh, yeah, abou-"

"Okay, good, I'll take my bags up to my room and I'll head straight to his room, thanks Kitsune!" Naru said as she rushed back to her room, leaving Kitsune's mouth agape.

Slowly, Kitsune picked up a can of beer, took a big swig of it and said, "Well, it's better for her to know it from them." She then threw the can into a nearby trashcan and sneakily said, "Now, time to spy on those three."

* * *

After getting into her room, Naru hastily threw her bags into the floor, took of her hat and took the sleeping turtle off her head.

"Myuu~?" The turtle squeaked, rubbing its little eyes. The turtle was peacefully sleeping on top of the brunette's head before suddenly being rudely woken up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Tama-chan," Naru petted the little green and yellow turtle. "But we're already here, your new home."

"Myuu~ Myuu~?" The turtle flew from Naru's hand, inspecting its new environment. The turtle flew about the room, trying to familiarize itself with its new home.

"Mutsumi told me that you like swimming in a hot springs, if you want you can use the onsen on the first floor just outside of this window." Naru said, remembering that Tama-chan was a hot springs turtle.

"Myuu~ Myuu~!" The turtle happily squeaked as it flew outside of the window, instantly dropping to the hot waters of the onsen.

Now that Tama-chan was taken care of, Naru readied himself for the talk she and Keitaro were about to have; she steeled herself by taking multiple deep breaths. After a few seconds, Naru was ready.

"Keitaro, are you there? I'm coming down!" Naru loudly said to try and warn Keitaro. She took the table out of the middle of the room, lifted the plywood from and hole and peeked down it.

Naru was surprised to see someone she didn't know inside the room with Keitaro, and they were their bodies were too close that it made her somehow uncomfortable. The two were just as surprised as Naru, they didn't expect someone to suddenly interrupt their study session.

"Umm, Keitaro who is this?" Naru asked after the shock of the moment passed, but she was still somewhat perturbed.

"Oh, ah, right…" Keitaro said as he shook his head, trying to get himself together. "This is Fujisawa Mizuho; she's a new resident here in the Hinata-sou."

"H-Hello…" Mizuho uttered, slowly waving her hand at Naru. "Umm, ahh, I hope we get along together?"

"Y-Yes…" Naru replied, gently waved back. "I-I'm Narusegawa Naru… I hope we g-get along together as well…"

"So, umm, what's up Naru? Need anything from me?" Keitaro asked, uncomfortably scratching the side of his face. "We're kinda, you know, busy studying here…"

"Ahh, I-I see…" Naru timidly replied, gradually looking away from the two below.

Keitaro had a point; here he was busy studying with Mizuho, was it? And she just suddenly interrupts their study session.

She felt a pang of jealously when she saw the two, all close together and getting touchy feely with each other. Wait, isn't he getting too close to that Mizuho girl? He isn't harassing her, is he? Naru then felt anger rising up from inside her; she thought that Keitaro was abusing their new tenant, why is she with her anyways? He must have tricked her to study together and now he was about to sexually harass this girl.

"KEITA-" Naru tried to angrily say, but she was interrupted by a super girly shriek from out of nowhere.

"HIIEEEEEE! T-TURTLE!"

The three instantly looked alert, trying to find the source of the scream. Naru was the first to sense that it came from the direction of the hot springs, and she suddenly realized that Tama-chan was currently at the onsen.

"Crap! Tama-chan is at the hot springs!" Naru said out loud, loud enough that Keitaro and Mizuho heard it. She then rushed downstairs to find her precious turtle. Keitaro and Mizuho looked at each other, nodded and tried to catch up with Naru.

When Naru got to the onsen, she saw something that she didn't expect to see. A naked Motoko cowardly hiding behind the small naked form of Su. The swordswoman looked nothing like herself, her tall body was shaking all over and it looked like tears were forming on her eyes. Su, on the other hand, was looking at the turtle with hungry eyes, saliva also dripped from her mouth unto the floor.

"What a delicious looking turtle!" Su exclaimed, wiping the drool off of her face. "I bet you're going to taste great with some of my secret spices!"

"Myuu~ Myuu~" The turtle squeaked at Naru, trying to call for her as it slowly swam away from the tanned girl.

Seeing that her prey was trying to escape, Su swiftly jumped towards the turtle to try and catch it. Unfortunately for her, the turtle was too fast for her, the turtle flew out of the water and straight to Naru's protective hands. Su ended up diving straight to the hot waters of the onsen; splashing water all over the place.

"Ahh! Get away from me you evil turtle!" Motoko shrieked as she went into a fetal position.

"There, there, Tama-chan, it's alright…" Naru petted the small shelled animal. She glared at the blond girl, as Su poked her head out of the water. "Su, you can't just eat any animal you see! Also, this my new pet, Tama-chan, and she isn't food you can eat!"

"Booo…" Su complained, folding her arms indignantly as she saw Naru let the turtle fly away inside the dorm.

"Is everything all right here?" Keitaro asked as he stepped inside the hot springs. "Also, was that a flying turtle we just saw?"

"Yeah, everything's alright…" Naru sighed, holding her head exasperatedly.

"Is that Motoko?" Mizuho pointed at the girl who was still shaking in fear.

Suddenly, Naru realized that something was wrong here. She looked at Motoko, then at Keitaro, and back at Motoko and she was the problem –Keitaro was here looking at Motoko's naked and still shivering form.

"Do you always take advantage of the situation, huh, Keitaro...?" Naru angrily said, violently cracking her knuckles as she got ready to punch Keitaro.

"W-Wait, a sec, N-Naru…" Keitaro slowly backed away, his hands in front of him as he tried to placate the furious brunette "Y-You know I came h-here to check up on t-that scream…"

"Highly unlikely!" Naru screamed, throwing her fist at Keitaro, but before it could connect to Keitaro's face, something unexpectedly caught it. Looking at her fist, she saw that it was Mizuho's hand.

"W-Woah, there, cowgirl!" Mizuho exclaimed, still holding Naru's fist. "W-Why are you suddenly trying to hit Keitaro?"

"H-Huh?" Naru was flabbergasted; didn't this girl understand that Keitaro was lecherously looking at Motoko's naked body? "Keitaro always does this! Either trying to indecently groping one of us or sneakily peeking when we tried to bathe! So, I ask, why are you trying to protect him?"

"Are you that close-minded?" Mizuho irritably asked, throwing Naru's fist away. "He already explained that he was just concerned for Motoko over there when he rushed here."

"B-But!" Naru tried to rebuke Mizuho's statement, but before Naru could explain her point, Mizuho took Keitaro's still surprised body out of the onsen.

Naru was left angrily speechless by Mizuho and Keitaro's exit.

'Who was that girl anyways?' Naru furiously thought, glaring at the onsen's door. 'And why was she protecting Keitaro and ignoring his perverted deeds? She's only new here, she doesn't completely know Keitaro, she doesn't understand that he needs to be punished or else he'll just do it again.'

But deep inside, she felt that Mizuho was right. Once again she had instantly jumped the gun and accused Keitaro of being a pervert. She knew that Keitaro was just worried over his tenants that just ran inside the onsen. She was then reminded by herself that before all this happened, she was going to apologize to Keitaro to try fix their broken friendship. And now, she thought that she just further made things worse.

"W-What is wrong with me?" Naru silently asked herself as her head drooped in shame.

Motoko on the other hand was still in the same position as before, while muttering, "E-Evil T-Turtle…"

And Su was happily playing in the hot springs, as if nothing ever happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, and welcome to another chapter of this story of mine!

Before we start, I want to thank Quis Custodiet for still being the best gosh darn Beta-Reader I ever have! Cheers!

Now, let's enjoy this new chapter!

DISCLAIMER: The author/me does not own anything Love Hina related, just this plot and other stories posted by the author.

* * *

"So, I bet you've met Mizuho then, huh?" Kitsune asked as she sipped some sake, happily savoring its taste. "Ahhh! Nothing really beats a late night sake!"

After Naru's encounter with Mizuho at the onsen, Kitsune popped in and suddenly dragged Naru to her room on the third floor to unwind a bit and explain the situation between Keitaro and his new tutor. She knew that something like this was bound to happen, but the incident at the onsen was a bit too early, Kitsune thought.

"Who is that woman? Who does she think she is?" Naru angrily whispered, trying hard not to speak too loudly or else be heard by the occupants below her room. "And why is she all buddy buddy with Keitaro?"

"Well, apparently Mizuho's been hired by granny to be Keitaro's new tutor and supervise his studies," Kitsune replied, filling her cup again and bringing it near her lips.

"What?! Really? Is that the truth?" Naru asked, suddenly slamming her hands on the table and leaning near Kitsune, who was unfazed by her display of emotion.

"I was a bit suspicious at first, because she just randomly showed up when Keitaro was about to board a train, but it was confirmed by him when granny called. Speaking of which, it was the same day you went on your trip…" At this point, Kitsune sipped the cup again, but had a serious expression on her face. "Hmmm, if I remember correctly, he said he was off to Osaka."

"Did you say, Osaka?" Naru wanted to know if she heard it right.

"Well, that's what he told us…" Kitsune replied, opening one of eyes while crossing her arms. "He was off to Osaka to take his mind off the exam for a while, kinda like you…"

'H-He was off to Osaka too?!' Naru screamed internally, her mind in a state of mild panic. 'W-What would have happened if he wasn't stopped by Mizuho? Would I have met him at the train? Would he be surprised, or would he think that I was following him?'

Kitsune then eyed Naru a bit suspiciously, seeing her shocked expression when she answered her question. Kitsune thought that Naru was hiding something, she asked the brunette,

"Oi, Naru what's with you all of a sudden?"

"H-Huh..? O-Oh, it's nothing!" Naru uttered, her train of thought derailed by Kitsune's sudden question. Naru erratically waved her arms dismissively. She didn't have any particular reason to lie to her best-friend about where she went, but she felt that it was necessary. "You don't need to worry yourself about it."

"Hmmm…" Kitsune muttered loudly, stating that she wasn't buying into Naru's excuses. She knew when her friend was lying, and this was an obvious deceit. Kitsune decided to drop the topic for now, but she was going to find out the truth sooner or later.

"A-Anyways, so what do you think of this Mizuho girl?" Naru asked, trying to steer the topic away from the subject.

"I don't have anything against the girl, to be honest," Kitsune said, once again filling her cup. "She does a bang up job of teaching Keitaro; he's made a lot of progress since she started tutoring him, even more so than with you."

"H-How?! I had a hard time teaching that ol' lug about his studies, I mean, he can't even understand the easiest subjects!" Naru was aghast by what Kitsune said, she couldn't believe that Keitaro was suddenly making progress with his studies just because he was being taught by someone else.

"Well, technically, it's your fault that he was having a hard time studying," Kitsune simply stated.

"What do you mean it's my fault? He's just an idiot if he isn't taking my teachings seriously…" Naru argued arrogantly, crossing her arms indignantly.

"That's the thing; your teaching method doesn't really work with Keitaro."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naru asked, confused by what her friend meant.

"If I were to differentiate your method with Mizuho's, hers is unorthodox, while yours is the textbook example." Kitsune stated, but after seeing her friend's still confused expression, she explained further. "Look at it this way, your method of learning is what is usually taught by professors and teachers alike, while using what's written on the textbooks as guidance. Mizuho, on the other hand, cuts corners, uses shortcuts or tries to find the easiest way to answer a question. Keitaro has a hard time memorizing all those ste

ps and long formulas just to answer an equation, so Mizuho's method works perfectly for him since he has to do less work."

"But isn't that cheating?" Naru asked, her moral compass reacting badly to Mizuho's way of learning.

"Well, not really…" Kitsune answered, shrugging her shoulders. "But it is damn lazy if you ask me."

"Heh, that's a lot of talk for someone who almost does nothing with her days, except to laze about the dorm." Naru teased, while giggling a bit. She thought that it was ironic to comment about someone being lazy.

"Oh, boo you Naru." Kitsune stick her tongue out and pulled down one of her eyelid with a finger, then joining Naru's giggle after a while.

* * *

While Naru and Kitsune were talking, Keitaro was finishing up bandaging up Mizuho's hand. She didn't realized that had been sprained by Naru's punch, only after feeling the pain when they got back to Keitaro's room on the second floor.

"There, I think that should be enough," Keitaro said, letting go of Mizuho's hand. He was worried about her hand since it was her dominant one, but seeing her smiling face made it seemed all right and that it wasn't that much of a big deal for her. "I think it should heal up in a few days, just don't try to strain it too much."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Mizuho jokingly saluted Keitaro with her bandaged hand, while giving him a wide, toothy grin. "Anyways, so, can I ask who that chick was?"

"Huh…?" Keitaro uttered, confused by her sudden question. He became surprised when he realized that Mizuho was talking about Naru. "O-Oh, you mean, Naru…"

"Yeah, who is she? Why did she just suddenly pop-out from that hole in the ceiling? And why did she just suddenly try to punch you earlier?" Mizuho barraged Keitaro with multiple questions, making the three time ronin sweat drop, while she stared at him intensely.

"Well…" Keitaro muttered, visibly uncomfortable with the sudden topic change. He was still a bit hurt by all the things Naru said to him a few days ago at the bar, but he still had lingering feelings towards his past study partner that he wasn't too keen in badmouthing her.

Keitaro took a deep breath and said, "Remember a few days ago when the other residents were blaming me for someone failing the entrance exam as well?"

Mizuho gasped, she was shocked to know that Keitaro had eavesdropped on their argument; she felt bad that he had to hear all those bad things about him from his own tenants like that.

Keitaro snickered a bit, knowing that his feigning innocence worked, "Anyways, what they told you are kind of true… Back then, a few months after I started living here, I asked Naru if she could teach me a thing or two about a specific subject. After a bit of pleading, she agreed and before you knew it we were studying together almost every day after cram school." At this point, Keitaro removed his glasses, and stared at the blurry image. "Sure it was a lot more fun and interesting to study with a partner, but we always argued, well she scolded me for getting the questions wrong often. Also, you must have heard what most of the tenants call me, right?"

"…They say that you are a bit of pervert," Mizuho replied, shamefully looking at the floor, and then snapping her heads towards Keitaro. "But..! You're not like that at all! Never once have you made a move on me!"

"Oh, really?" Keitaro laughed a bit, knowing that wasn't the whole truth. "Did you already forget the little incident earlier?"

"W-Wait, but, that was just an accident, it wasn't your fault at all!" Mizuho tried to defend Keitaro's honor, her voice gaining a bit of volume.

"Yeah, I know that…" Keitaro gave Mizuho a gentle smile, but it suddenly changed into a frown as he looked at the floor. "But the other girls don't really see it as an accident; they think I was just faking or I intentionally tried to grope them or take a little peek at them during risqué times. Anyways, while Naru and I were still studying together, because of my clumsiness and slow wittedness, I often fall down on top of her and touch something inappropriate, so to retaliate, she disciplines me by either punching me or kicking me. Heh, often times I end up flying off to some other part of the city and making a hole that I'll end up fixing later, good thing I'm kinda immortal and don't suffer any visible or internal damage!"

"T-That's horrible…" Mizuho gasped, putting a hand on her mouth. She knew that he often gets punished because of his little 'accidents', but she didn't expect them to be this harsh or painful.

"But you know…" Keitaro said, looking at the hole above them and smiling at it. "Even though I endure all of things, I know I'm kind of crazy, I still care about her. I don't know why, but maybe it has to do with her reminding me of someone I used to play with when I was younger." Tears started to form on Keitaro's eyes, while he still smiled at the hole. "Also, I still think that I'm partly to blame for her not passing the entrance exam, I feel guilty that I held her back with my dimwittedness; I took all her precious study time."

Before Keitaro could continue, he was cut off by Mizuho. She grabbed his shoulders and stared firmly at his face.

"You know that isn't your fault," Mizuho sternly said, looking him straight in the eyes. "She's responsible for her own studies as you were on your own. If she were really that smart to begin with, like everybody in dorm has been telling me, then she wouldn't have failed that test now would she? What I think is that her own pride was the real thing to blame for her failure. But you're different from that, Keitaro, I know that. You just have to work a little bit more, and I assure you, you will pass that test next year!" Mizuho removed her hands from Keitaro's shoulders and then wrapping an arm on them instead. "Now, if you want to show them that you really got what it takes to pass that exam and fulfill your lifelong promise!"

Keitaro looked at Mizuho with admiration, who knew that a single person existed that was this supportive of him, a person who believed in him, and a person who would do all those things for him. He genuinely felt that all of those things that Mizuho told him were all true, and felt a bond towards her that exceeded anything else that he had formed. From that speech alone, he thought of her as his genuine friend, a true best friend.

"You got that right," Keitaro replied with a smirk on his face, a fire sparking inside of his eyes. "If I have you as a tutor I think that my wish will definitely come true!"

"Alright, now that's what I want to hear!" Mizuho patted Keitaro's back while she made her signature check sign on her other hand. She removed herself from him, took an answer sheet and slammed it unto the table. "Now, solve this math equation like I taught you too!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Keitaro energetically saluted and went to answer the equation as careful as he can.

* * *

"Phew… Now that was an intense tutoring session, if I do say so myself." Mizuho said to no one in particular as she dipped down into the hot waters of the hot springs.

After Keitaro's tutoring, she decided to head down to the springs to unwind a bit. She needed to relax a bit with all that has happened today, she felt that living here was a bit hectic at times, but she definitely enjoyed her stay here.

Mizuho taught back to what Keitaro told her, about his relationship with Naru and their past study sessions. It seem that they were pretty close back then, from how Keitaro talked about her, but she sensed that something must have happened that bended their relationship. She was then reminded of her previous friends back in high school.

Before she graduated, she was in an all-girls rock band. She and her band used to play together all the time together every weekends at her house; they brought their own instruments every time which was a bit of a hassle for everyone else, but they didn't mind as long as they played. They would also attend some concerts and events when they had the money for it, and they also played at music houses whenever a spot was open. They would enjoy themselves when they were in the stages, adrenaline pumping into their system as they relished the sound of their music mixing in with loud cheers of the crowds.

But one day after a heated argument from Mizuho against her band mates about a specific thing that could have changed their status of being an indie rock band into becoming something more, she dissolved the band and left them. And also because of that argument, her instrument, her precious bass, was destroyed, along with their friendship. Even to this day, she hasn't had any contact with any of her ex-band members; she didn't try to contact them as they didn't try to contact her as well.

"I wonder how they're doing right now…" Mizuho gloomily said, as she longed to once again see them, and if possible, play with them one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome to another update to this story of mine.

Before we proceed, I would like to tell you guys that I will be going into a Haitus status starting today. Real life has finally taken over my life, and I will be starting my training for my new job. This Haitus will be indefinite, as I don't know when I will have time to continue this writing hobby of mine.

I might post an update here or there, but it'll be be far in between, even more far to my schedule right now.

Anyways, I hope you still continue read my story when I post an update.

Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Love hina, just the plots to my story posted here in this site.

* * *

'Ok, I need to do this right…' Naru said to herself as she egged herself by mildly slapping her cheeks. She wanted to properly wake Keitaro and greet him, since her welcome home greeting didn't go as she planned. She didn't account for a new tenant to arrive while she was away, and Keitaro's new tutor at that.

Naru took her precious Liddo-kun from her table and hugged it for extra strength before she placed it on the floor. She then moved her table and the piece of plywood that hid the hole below her room that connected to Keitaro's.

Taking a peek below, she noticed that he was still asleep. Before she could start waking up their kanrinrin, she saw his calm sleeping face. She hasn't seen Keitaro that much without his large glasses, and now that he was asleep she could examine it a bit closer.

Wanting to indulge in her curiosity, she quietly and carefully climbed down the hole. After a successful sneak attack, she was beside his sleeping form and was now looking at his sleeping face. Upon closer inspection, Keitaro looked cuter without his large glasses making him look like a dork; much like her own round glasses, but that was the effect she wanted to portray with her nerdy pigtails.

'Oh, Keitaro I'm sorry for doing those things to you…' Naru mentally said as she looked at him with an apologetic stare. 'It's just that I'm not used to guys yet; all of my past experiences with them have been either an annoyance or straight up uncomfortable. But that all is going to change, thanks to a new friend I met. This time I'll try to be more patient and more understanding.'

Before she could say more, Keitaro started to stir and showed signs of waking up. In a fit of panic, Naru tried to climb up the hole, back to her room. Unfortunately for her, the ceiling was too high and she couldn't easily grab on the edge of the hole, so she started jumping for it, which woke Keitaro up.

Naru successfully grabbed on the edge on her third jump, but this made her pajama pants, which were already loose, pull down to her knees. Looking at the source of the disturbace, Keitaro looked up and saw pair of dangling legs that connected to a girl's pantied covered posterior. Because of his still sleepy state, Keitaro only saw the problem of someone dangling on the ceiling and not that she was in a state of undress. Knowing only one person who would be using the hole on the ceiling as passage, he called out to the still dangling girl.

"Naru? What are you doing up there?" Keitaro said, letting out a yawn as he wiped away the sands in his eyes. "And why are your pants all the way down to your knees, your panties are showing."

After a few seconds of saying that, Keitaro suddenly knew the error of pointing out her predicament. Naru let go of the ledge and faced Keitaro after fixing her pants. The brunette looked down at Keitaro's still lying body with so much fury. Keitaro tried to calm down the ranging Naru, but it didn't get through her.

Wanting to dish out some pain, Naru stomped on Keitaro's stomach and proceeded to repeatedly kick his sides for good measure. After calming down a bit, Naru stormed out of his room with a rude scoff, but as soon as she got out of his room and closed the door, she realized the error of her ways with that display of aggression. She started to regret ever coming down to look at his sleeping face at the first place, though she couldn't deny that she did see how cute Keitaro looked up close without his glasses.

'God darn it! This isn't the time to be thinking how cute he is!' Naru said to herself as she repeatedly knocked her own head a few times. 'I just did what I promised what I wouldn't to him! God, what am I going to do with myself?!'

As Naru was still berating herself outside Keitaro's room, he was clutching his stomach in pain and confusion.

'What the hell was that?! What the heck just happened?!' Keitaro said to himself as he tried to make sense of the situation, with no such luck.

* * *

After the little spectacle that was Naru's morning kick for Keitaro, everyone was assembled at the dinning area, enjoying the little chef's excellent cooking. This time she had cooked Naru's favorite food as welcome home gift of sorts, and to lift some of her worries about not passing the exams. Shinobu also did this for Keitaro the day he returned, it also served as a welcoming party for Mizuho.

Motoko was eating her food in a refined way; as much as she expected at herself, what with her traditional warrior ways. She did throw some compliments at the young chef's way, making her blush timidly.

On the swordwoman's left was Su, she was eating in the complete opposite way of Motoko; she wolfed down the food in mere seconds and promptly asked for seconds, which Shinobu happily obliged.

Kitsune was eating normally, unlike the other two, but what made her unique was that she had a bottle Sake beside her plate instead of a glass of water. She would drink a cup or saucer of Sake every other bite of her food.

Keitaro was the most normal out of them, eating the food slowly as he savored the refined taste of Shinobu's cooking. After giving his heartfelt comments towards Shinobu, she would just stare at her own plate and force herself to stutter out her thanks.

Naru on the other hand was barely touching her food, making the blunettte a bit depressed as she thought that her cooking wasn't enough to cheer up her Naru-sempai. The real reason behind her depression was the lack of progress at apologizing to Keitaro, and because of this morning's incident and last night's, she was making it worst rather than fixing it.

'Why the hell am I so useless at expressing my true feelings?' Naru thought as she somberly played with her food using her chopsticks. 'If I wasn't such a Tsun-dere I wouldn't be having this problem at the first place…'

Keitaro noticed that Naru was feeling depressed about something, seeing as she had barely touched her food. He was about to ask her what was bothering her, but he was cut off by Shinobu, when she suddenly asked something.

"Umm… Is Mizuho sempai not coming down yet?" Finally noticing that somebody was absent at the dinner table, she and the other tenants didn't notice it yet because of how new she was there.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Keitaro said as he remembered something. "When I went to her room a bit ago, I found a note saying that she had an early morning appointment. Didn't say where she was heading, though…"

"A miracle that she didn't drink her morning coffee before heading out," Kitsune snickered as she drank a saucer of Sake. "That girl always seems so dead before her morning coffee, but after that she'll be back to normal."

"Yeah, she looks funny before drinking her coffee!" Su commented as she giggled a bit, picturing Mizuho without her morning coffee. "She looks like a zombie, like in one of Su's VR games!"

"Even though I don't encourage her drinking much coffee," Motoko said after gently drinking a glass of water with both hands. "She needs it to energize her body, though I don't know why she's like that to begin with."

Hearing all this, Naru just felt more depressed. Hearing all of this made her feel as though she had already been replaced by Mizuho, which she knew was ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel that way. What solidified this even further was what she saw last night inside Keitaro's room. Mizuho and her dorky manager were studying together, much like how she would study with Keitaro back when they were still taking the entrance exam. She felt that it should be her that was beside him, teaching him and having a fun at the same time.

While Naru was wallowing in her self depression, Kitsune finally saw that her best friend's sullen mood. She tried silently asking what her problem was, but all she got was a depressed sigh. After that, Kitsune tried to think what would make her that down, but couldn't think of anything of anything, except for it being that time of the month. She then tried to shrug it off and just talk to her later, that's when her eyes went to the calendar on the wall.

"Wait, isn't today the 21st?" Kitsune suddenly asked out loud, gaining the attention of all the tenants and Keitaro. Her eyes turned towards Naru, who flinched a bit at the serious stare. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean about being somewhere else?" Naru asked, a bit disheveled by Kitsune's sudden question and tone. Looking towards the calendar, something clicked inside her brain. "Oh, shoot! It's my graduation day, and I'm going to miss it!"

Naru instantly got up from chair and went up the stairs, towards her room to change into her school uniform. She didn't even bother gussying up, or even applying even a bit of makeup, because of how late she was.

* * *

Back at down at the dinning room, all the tenants looked at the door with wide eyes, except for Kitsune, who was snickering at Naru's sudden forgetfulness, and Su, who was still busy shoveling food down her throat. Something then entered Kitsune's mind,

'Hmm… Maybe she's depressed about what happened last night with Keitaro and Mizuho?' Kitsune then formed out a plan inside her mind to try and meddle with her best friend's problem, and hopefully solve it.

"What the heck are you still doing here?" Kitsune said in an angry tone, giving Keitaro a fake glare, which still worked towards their manager, making him flinch a bit. "Aren't you going to accompany Naru to her graduation? How unmanly, right, Motoko?"

"Huh? What are you talking abo-" Keitaro tried to defend himself with the sudden accusation, but was cut off my Motoko.

"Yes, that is certainly unmasculine of you, Urashima." Motoko stated as she agreed with Kitsune's sentiments, giving Keitaro another harsh glare. "To think that you would abandon Naru at such an important time in her life speaks of how much you truly are pitiful."

"Then how about giving Naru a ride to her school?" Kitsune suggested in a sweet tone, hoping that Keitaro would take the bait. "Haruka has a bike, right? You can borrow that, so she can hop on the back and she'll arrive before the ceremony starts."

"You two are right, I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate." Keitaro stated as determination to help fill Keitaro's eyes. Though, he only did this because of how he cared for all his tenants, and he wouldn't abandon them in their time of need. "I'll be going now. Sorry for not finishing my food, Shinobu. It was delicious, by the way."

"Ahh… I-It's ok, Sempai…" Shinobu stuttered as she received a smile from his favorite person in the world.

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late!" Naru kept on saying to herself as she frantically put on her shoes. When she got outside the dorm she was surprised when saw what was waiting for down the stairs.

"Yo!" Keitaro waved below the stairs, he was holding a bike a pretty old but sturdy bike beside him. He continued talking as he patted the passenger seat. "You're carriage has arrived, your highness."

Naru was astonished by Keitaro's attempt in being smooth, even though her carriage was just a simple bike. But even with that, she was touched by his gesture.

"I hope you're not a wimp as much as much as your test scores!" Naru teased Keitaro, putting her hands in her hips. "If you are I might as well be late!"


End file.
